User talk:Ocean6100
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please feel free to leave me a message. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ocean6100! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:50, February 28, 2012 Hey ocean61000, this is historicalcp, and historicalcp is, me, Phineas99, remember? We are friends with icequix and many other penguins on cp, i just wanted to say hi and be more friends, remember that i am Phineas99 but my cp wikia name is Historicalcp, hope to see you on cp! -Historicalcp (AKA = Phineas99) RE:Wiki picture help. Hi Ocean, If i'm not wrong, you are talking about images with an Alpha channel (that their background receives the color of the object behind the image, and their background in the recent images page is liight blue), like this one. To create one, you need an image (or a screenshot- using the button Print Screen above Backspace). Then, you need an editing program, like GIMP or Photoshop (about Microsoft Paint- i'm not sure if it's possible). Because i do not have Photoshop i will give you the instructions for GIMP, but if you already have Photoshop, you can view the instructions for creating this in Photoshop [http://www.underwaterphotography.com/photoshop/photoshop/help.html Here]. So these are the steps: #Create a new file (File → New). Set the size you want for an image. #'For creating and alpha channel:' (pick one of the following 2 steps) ##Click Advanced Options, then click Fill With and choose Transparency, then click Ok ##Create a new file (after setting the size of the new image), then right click, and select Layer→ Transparency→ Add alpha channel. Then using (Ctrl+A) or picking a location with the "fuzzy select" tool, mark all the bakground (the fuzzy select tool is useful if you already added an image to the new file) and click Delete. Now you created an image with an Alpha channel! :) You can paste images to the file and remove their background, and add alpha channel to images you have already created as well. If these instructions does not help you, i can look for a video in youtube that shows how to do this as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Ocean, You can add the wiki's logo on your blogs, but i didn't quite understand the meaning of "digital design". 18:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply to the last reply. :) Hi Ocean, Of course you can use the logo and editing it as it does not have any copyright. You can even create your own logo for the upcoming party this month [[Club Penguin Wiki:Logo Design|'Here']] (But hurry up, cause the contest will be closed in 2 days from now :). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Ocean, I'm glad you understood the idea of adding an Alpha channel in images to create transparency :) About your other question, you can upload images from one wiki to another, but please check the licensing of the image if it exist. If it does not appear, i recommend adding in the summary of the image the wiki it was taken from. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey1 Hi Ocean, Can i ask fo what purpose and for what wiki you wanted to add the images? If you can add a link to the wiki that will be swell. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: You need to give credit on each picture you use, that means you have to say This picture is from the Club Penguin Wiki on the blog. You have to do it under CC-BY-SA, if you just use the picture and put a link somewhere, this is not properly crediting us. Thank you for your co-operation. Hi Hi Ocean, To answear your question, editing other user's userpages is not very common. In many ways it is not very acceptable either. Most of teh edits are done to revert vandalism or spamming, but again, without the user's premission it isn't done so often. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ocean, Thanks for reporting me about the pages, i blocked this fellow. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:More picture help. Hi Ocean, First of all i take a screenshot of the image i want- in this case the- of the Sky Gown. I open it with GIMP, then crop the image to the size i want. Now, i right-click anywhere on the image, select "layer '→''' Transparency →''' Add alpha channel''". Then i'm able to select the white background, and once deleting it, there will be an empty background, with opacity of 0%. It will get the color of the object below the image, such as an infobox in the wiki, or any other thing. '''P.S. You can also change the opacity of colors, in order to make them partly-transparent, so the color you get will be, for example, 40% of the color of the image, and 60% of the background below it, but in CP screenshots for use in the wiki, it isnt very helpful, as it actually changes the image itself. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Even MORE picture help. XD Hi Ocean, An easy way for taking these screenshots is by going to the .swf file of the image, and you will be able to view the whole image by following the instructions here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hiya Choco! Well if you plan on using Photoshop then I can be of some assistance, since that's what I use. Try finding some sites that have cut outs for you to download (it shouldn't take up that much space). Whenever I make a custom penguin I always find the warp option under transform to be helpful. I also hold down the Shift key when sizing things down with transform. Those are the only tips I can think of at the moment but if you have any questions you can ask. Choco Late9 16:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) REThanks! Lol you're welcome. And yes I mean Adobe Photoshop, but I never heard of Adobe Photoshop Elements so I wouldn't know if it would work the same. As for the cut outs, you could try here by either downloading the latest file or just finding the items you want to use. Choco Late9 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Even more picture help... Lol I don't mind getting questions, but as for your current question, I'm not quite sure what your trying to figure out. Choco Late9 20:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Clarification I'm going to take it that your making customs in some form of Photoshop. Anyways, if you have two separate images open and want one in the same file as the other, then you can use the marquee tools to copy one image and then paste it in the same file as the other. Hopefully I'm explaining the problem you're having correctly. Choco Late9 21:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Custom penguin tips? Hi Ocean6100, Glad to see that you're interested in graphics design! To make custom penguins, I highly recommend you to download the newest version of club penguin cut outs. (Don't worry, I downloaded this too and it was virus-free). You would find lots of useful graphics amd cut outs of penguins and items in the package, which would assist you in the making of custom penguins. If you have any more questions, just ask me and I would be glad to help :) -- Dps04talk 02:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I see you need help with custom penguins. First of all, you need Paint.NET. Download it. Once you have it, go to clubpenguincutouts.com There you can get loads of images for your penguin. First of all, go to the penguins section, find your penguin and paste it into Paint.net. Here's a tip. ALWAYS start with the body item, otherwise it overlays. Now find the body item you want, copy it. Do not paste it normally into Paint.net otherwise it overlaps. What you want to do, is to get it into the same layer. Press Ctrl+Shift+V to paste it into the layer, or just go to Edit>Paste into new layer. Keep on doing that with the rest of the items. Once your done, you'll need to flatten it. Press Ctrl+Shift+F. It adjusts it. Then save it, but DO NOT save as pdn. Once your in save as, click the arrow and select PNG. To edit the color of the penguin, use magic wand, select the part you want to change color then Ctrl+U. Drag the FIRST ARROW to change the color. Hope this helped. (SprintAquaSnow (talk) 10:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Mountain717 is in the cp mag!He is under the C.P.T.V (C.P.T.V is if a mod has seen you in one of the mag items) *UPDATE Hi it dose not show a pic of him it just shows his name sorry Chat Hi Ocean6100, Please Come on Chat! i need to talk to you ;), Bsyew Talk News 00:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well First of all You are a excellent Editor! So i wanted to ask you how you make custom penguins and How you make your pictures? And By the way I would like to present you a award: Bsyew Talk News 00:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) PS:Why cant you come on chat? RE:Article Question Hi Ocean, Pengs4all added this detail in August. I asked him for the source of this info, but he never responded, so meanwhile, i'll just remove the unconfirmed name frorm the infobox. Thanks for contacing, Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question about an article. Hi Ocean, I don't know about an item with this name. I also checked the JSON page for clothing items, but it seems an item like this doesn't exist- sorry for disappointin. P.S. great work with the galleries and articles! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, when i think of it- the Ski Goggles looks kinda like Rory's glassess, so perhaps it's the closest thing for now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question about pictures. Hi Ocean, I'm not quite sure about what images you are talking about- is it galleries of item articles, or a page with custom player card images? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi Ocean, In order to take these screenshots, i use a CPPS, first of all, mainly as i'm a non-member, but also as it's great for unreleased, bait or unlockable items, that are commonly impossible to obtain. The CPPS i use is called "CPYS" (but note that some of its items are customized, and are not real items. I first change some values in the "Developer Tools" (F12), in order to be able to zoom in with my mouse scroll. I change the next line: Into: This is because this is my screen size in pixels, and i want the window to be as big as possible, for large images. If your screen size is different, you can just change the widht and height values. For screenshots, i recommend using the Boiler Room, as you can go to the top left corner where there is white BG, and zoom in a lot. For removing the BG, you can read this page to see how to add Alpha Channel and remove the BG. To add the shadow (this step is optional; but anyway, i dont delete the shadow while removing the BG), i select the area, paint it in black, and delete it, while the "eraser" tool value is set to "60%, or by deleting the area, and while it is still selected, i paint in black using the Pencil ool, but with 40% opacity. I hope this helps. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask. Penguin-Pal (talk) 22:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) InfoBoxes and Transparent Backgrounds I saw a lot of users with Infoboxes and some photos with transparent backgrounds..how do you make Infoboxes and transparent backgrounds?--User:Greeny356 teh epic won. (talk) 02:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC)